1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote mobile device access and control, and more particularly to a method for providing remote mobile device access and control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile device access and control approach refers to a method by which a user accesses and controls a mobile device. In such a method, a user can access and control a mobile device through a human interface.
The approach for accessing and controlling a mobile device through a human interface requires the following components:    1. User    2. Mobile device            1) Mobile application        2) Mobile data            3. Human interface            1) Hand interface        2) Speech interfaceIn order for a user to access and control a mobile device, a physical proximity between a user and a mobile device and a human interface is mandatory. This physical proximity enables a user to interact with an application and data. A user can access and control a mobile device and an application/data stored therein by using a human interface.        
Such a human interface is a base for a mobile device access and control approach, is a base for interaction between a user and a mobile device, is located between a user and a mobile device, and enables a user to use a mobile device and an application/data.
Reference will now be made to an operation in which a user accesses and controls a mobile device by using a human interface, with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, components for allowing a user to access and control a mobile device include a user component 100, a human interface component 102, and a mobile device component 104.
First, the user component 100 is a component of mobile device access and control, and interacts with the human interface component 104.
The user component 100 uses one of human interface component 102 types including a hand interface 112 and a speech interface 114.
Further, the human interface component 102 is a component of mobile device access and control, and interacts with the mobile device component 104. The human interface component 102 uses one of mobile device component 104 types including a mobile application 106 and mobile data 108.
Further, the mobile device component 104 is a component of mobile device access and control, and interacts with the human interface component 102. The mobile device component 104 uses one of the human interface component 102 types including a hand interface 112 and a speech interface 114.
Hereinafter, the operation in which a user access and controls a mobile device will be discussed in detail.
In order to access and control a mobile device, a user 100 must be in physical proximity to a human interface 102 and the mobile device 104. Thus, when the user 100 intends to use his/her mobile device 104, he/she must be in physical proximity to the human interface 102 and his/her mobile device 104. If the user 100 is not in physical proximity to the human interface 102 and his/her mobile device 104, the user 100 cannot access and control his/her mobile device 104 without the human interface 102, despite that the human interface 102 is not in physical proximity to the user 100.
As stated above, the user 100 must be in physical proximity to the human interface 102 and the mobile device 104 in order to access and control the mobile device 104. For example, when the user 100 intends to make a call or transmit an SMS message by using the mobile device 104, he/she must be located in proximity to the human interface 102 and the mobile device 104. That is, if the user 100 does not carry the mobile device 104, he/she cannot access and control an application or data of the mobile device 104.